flashpointfandomcom-20200215-history
Gregory Parker
|portrayed.by = |app.first = |app.last = |applist.lnk = hide }} Gregory "Greg" Parker was the Sergeant for Team One, meaning that he is the overall leader of the group and can overrule anyone on the team. A recurring theme with him is that he always tells his team to "keep the peace" before heading out to a call. Prior to joining Team One as Sergeant, Greg was a homicide detective - a fact that comes to haunt him in select episodes. Parker's unconditional passion for his work burned out his relationship with his wife, and he turned to heavy drinking, and aggression he couldn't control. When she left, she took their son, Dean, with her and Parker hit rock bottom. In one episode, he regrets not keeping in touch with his son and decides to call him up. Later in , Dean shows up at the station and the two reconnect. 'Strategic Response Unit (SRU)' Parker is a crisis negotiator, and due to this he prefers to use negotiation to diffuse a volatile situation rather than lethal force, which is Ed Lane's specialty. When it comes to his job, he's incredibly serious. Parker has the ability to see what the subject sees, and is usually able to talk them out of harming themselves or the hostage. However, sometimes when it comes to victims of a crime - Parker doesn't see straight, and would rather die trying to protect them then giving the truth. He knows how to reach out, and how to talk to people at their level - whether it's a hardened gang member, or a troubled youth about to make a mistake. His uncanny people-reading skills were developed as a child, something that has been stated above. He's empathetic, and gentle when it comes to handling subjects - always trying to see their ground, before using lethal force. The insight and sobriety he embodies today are a testament to the extraordinary effort he put into recovering from his dark years. Parker believes the best of people, because he's living proof people can change. Often Parker comes off as a father towards the team, turning a blind eye when it's concerning inter-team relationships, problems at home, and psychological issues. He however, reaches out to his team and tends to offer support and guidance when it is needed. He can get extremely defensive when it concerns his team, as seen in when Dr. Toth 'interrogates' Team One. When a member of his team is given a chance to leave, or has been subjected to leave Parker worries, and has been seen to dislike the 'family' breaking up once again giving off the father-figure towards them. One year after the events of Keep the Peace, Greg was forced to retire from SRU due to a leg injury which he sustained when he was shot in the leg by the bomber while defusing the final bomb. After being forced to retire from SRU, Greg started teaching at the police academy. Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Sergeants Category:SRU: Team One Category:Living characters